The continuation of this Cancer Prevention Education Program will develop the research skills and knowledge of participating students. The students in this Program participate in faculty-directed cancer prevention research projects for a three-month period. The short-term research experiences are non-credit elective work for the students, over and above requirements for graduation. The students receive a stipend for their participation and limited funds will be available for special support of student projects. Beginning in 1992 with 10 budgeted positions, the program has increased its capacity and now trains 18 students per year. All stipend positions have been filled. [unreadable] [unreadable] Medical students, graduate students in public health and biomedical sciences, and minority undergraduate and graduate students are included in the Program. Before beginning the research experience, each student develops an educational plan including research objectives, a timeline for the three-month period, and educational objectives. This brief educational plan is written by the student, in consultation with his or her faculty mentor and the Program Director. The Advisory Committee reviews and selects the students based on the merit of their educational objectives and research plan. Students deliver an oral report on their research experience at a scientific forum held twice monthly at M.D. Anderson Cancer Center. A mentor's evaluation and a student self-evaluation report identifies the strengths and limitations of the student research experience, based on the specific educational goals in the student's educational plan.